Splash!
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Marina Manoukatakis is a Greek-American and a new student at Iwatobi High School, but she is NOT a swimmer. This Greek-American is a different kind of aquatic athlete. Marina is a diver specializing in the 10m platform and 3m springboard. The problem is she has nowhere to practice.
1. Chapter 1

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

 **Splash!**

 **Chapter 1: Making the Entry**

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always had a dream that I would one day sprout wings and fly. The closest thing I have to that is very close to my heart. As well as being 10m above the ground, for the few seconds I have from takeoff to my entry into the water I feel that freedom within my grasp. So what am I you ask? Well, I am a diver.

My name is Marina, Marina E. Manoukatakis, and I have been diving competitively for as long as I can remember. It was divers like Laura Wilkinson and Meaghan Benfeito that got me into the sport. My friends tell me that I don't look like an athlete with my oval wire-frame glasses, and my mane of dark brown curls that got down to my back.

Away from the pool, I have the usual things in life I have to work on one of them being school. My grades got into an exchange program to study in Japan for my junior and senior year. I am not out to judge people, and make it look like I am better than them. If anything, after diving practice I will to settle down with a book or my Dell laptop.

So why do I dive? Simply put, it's fun. Well, sure the entire student body, mostly guys, are staring at your butt yet the point is that feeling of the takeoff and the feeling of being in the air as you perform your routine. The cheers of the crowd after a good entry into the water is the best sound to hear. It gives you the feeling you did your best.

In truth, diving is 80% mental and 20% physical. It's about concentration, and being focused. In my mind, if you can stay focused with so many eyes watching you, you can do anything you set your mind to. It was this mindset that got me on a plane ticket to Japan. My teacher gave me the choice between Iwatobi High and Samezuka Academy.

I'm from Hercules, California. It's not a big town on the Bay Area, so I chose to go to Iwatobi High School. Small schools make it easier to get to know people and teachers. I have to say my high school went above and beyond to help me settle down. I thought I was staying with a homestay family. They rented me a studio flat near the school.

Back in California, I would go to the Diving Club in Walnut Creek to practice. As I was walking to school for my first day, I noticed the high school I am attending had a pool which means there is a swim team. The problem was there was no diving platform or springboard. That means I'm going to have to look around town for a place to practice.

I met with the principal of Iwatobi High School this morning, "-It is good to have you attending our school, I think it is time we had some more diversity, even if I have given up trying to pronounce your last name-," He said with a smile, I lightly chuckled at his joke, and bowed and shook his hand, "-welcome to Iwatobi High School, Marina-san-,"

"-Thank you very much, I will do my best here-," I said, and exited his office to find my homeroom teacher Miss Amakata. I walked through the halls of the school looking for the classroom. I slid open the door, and peaked my head inside wondering if I was in the right room. The teacher looked at me with a smile, and gestured me to come on in.

"Class, I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new student from America, Marina Manou...Manoukata...Manoukatakis, yes! I got it!" said my homeroom teacher, all the students stood up and bowed to me, and I bowed back to show respect, "I'm going to call you Manou-chan, if that's fine with you," she said, I nodded yes seeing it can't hurt.

I was directed to a window seat. I could feel someone looking at me, but I didn't pay attention to it. Maybe it's because my last name makes me sound like I'm from another planet? The first day went by smoothly with my first homework assignments. It was your typical first day of classes, and my introduction to a new kind of high school system.

I had to wear a uniform, and stand and bow to the teacher when she enters the room and when class ends. Classes are more advanced, especially in math. My math classes in America were not exactly helping. It's a good thing I kept notes. In truth, when you come to a new setting you learn life skills such as settling down in a new environment.

After triple-checking my math and going over my notes from literature class and doing the required readings, I turned on my Dell laptop and began looking around for a place to practice. All and all, the students here seem cool and 'Manou-chan' seemed to stick with them as their way to remember who I am in class. I think I'm going to like it here.

 **Iwatobi High School Student Profile:**

 **Name: Marina Eftychia Manoukatakis**

 **Nicknames: 'Marina-chan', 'Manou-chan'**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 112lbs**

 **Age: 16 (going on 17)**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair: Dark Brown**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Nationality: Greek-American**

 **Likes: Diving, reading in her spare time,**

 **Dislikes: Onions**

 **Small Notes: Her most prized possession is the inside cover in the back of her school notebook that has the autographs of many famous divers including Greg Louganis, Laura Wilkinson, Tania Cagnotto, Meaghan Benfeito, and Christina Loukas. It helps her have confidence as both an athlete in the pool and student in class.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

 **Splash!**

 **Chapter 2: Old Reliable**

 _"If there's something you wanna do in life, you do everything in your power to accomplish it, but if you cheat or do anything illegal, I'll kick your butt,"_ Those are the words of the one who got me into diving in the first place. If the 'Little Old Lady from Pasadena' is a swimmer than that be my nana, my grandma Kana. She is one tough lady.

Put it this way, my nana lives a very healthy lifestyle. It seems the only thing that is aging is her hair. My nana is fifty-five years old, but facially she looks forty. My nana took me in after my parents died. My nana never yelled or cursed at me or hit me. As she would say _'That kind of stuff doesn't solve anything, it just makes things worse'_

My nana was a master of the 'silent treatment'. You all know what I am talking about. That kind of thing is worse than getting yelled at or hit by your parents. But my nana always stuck by me in my times of trouble. I miss my parents, but I know that I am not going through my life without someone lending a helping hand on the sidelines.

There comes a time when you just have to let people go their own way. When I signed up for this program, both me and my nana knew it was time. I wanted to start living on my own, and yet I know I am not truly alone. Nana still sends money through the mail, and care packages. Here I am in Iwatobi, living and going to school by myself.

My nana calls on most weekends to check on me, and I send her online videos of my progress in the pool so I can keep her connected. My nana is an engineer at the local fire station in Hercules, and doesn't look like she's hanging up the uniform anytime soon. The one thing I am afraid of is my phone at times. I don't when I'll get 'the call'.

 _'I always worry about you, nana, I fear the times when the phone rings, and I hear the news from the chief'_ I thought looking at my cellphone before picking it up, _'but it's you, nana, you're the one that gives me strength, not every many people can say that their grandma is a firefighter, that make you a cut above the rest, someone special'_

"Let's practice," I said ready to go to the pool,

The same strength and will that drives her also drives me to do what I love. After doing some searching, I found that the city pool has a 10 meter platform, a 5 meter platform, and a 3 meter and 1 meter springboard. As I came out of the locker room ready to practice after the day's classes, I felt like someone watching me, but I ignored it.

I got my chance to start practicing again. I switched my glasses for my contacts, and began my climb up the ladder of the 10 meter platform. With every step up the climb, I think about how I got here. With a hair-tie like a ring around my ringer, I tied my hair up in a ponytail, and tied a knot in my shammy towel, and tossed it to the ground.

I walked up the edge of the platform, and turned my back to the water. I sighed, and stretched out my arms up to my shoulders. With a push from my arms and a launch from my legs, I leaped off the platform in a two and half somersault with a one and half twist. A small flower of water bloomed and wilted as I entered the water like a knife.

"I maybe a swimmer, but I can appreciate the artistry of diving," said a voice making his presence known after a few dozen dives. I climbed out of the pool, and adjusted the bottom of my swimsuit after climbing out, "I thought this might be your sport judging by your size," I put my hands on my hips feigning being insulted, "I mean your height,"

"You sure you didn't come just to look at my butt while I practice?" I teased him as I picked up my shammy towel. The young man lightly blushed, "I'm just playing with you, bro," I said giving him a light push in the arm as I sat down next to him. I checked the time on my cellphone, and I had to get home, "I gotta go," I said gathering my stuff.

I was putting my contacts back in their container, and picked up my glasses off the side of the pool, "Wait, who are you?" He asked as I was walking away back to the locker room. It was the first time I had an audience to watch me practice. The guy had a point though, you don't see many tall female divers in the world of professional diving.

Putting back on my glasses, I smiled to him, "I'll see you in class...Hazuki," I said heading back to the locker room to change and head home. Hazuki seems like a nice guy. I know my luck with making friends at school is not very good, but I might fair better around something I enjoy like water. I enjoy being around water, but I'm not obsessed.

He must be surprised that the same girl that can't go one day at school with tripping and falling on her face is also a diver. Honestly yes, that is still me. Karma always has that weird habit of making me clumsy especially at lunch time. With a meeting new friends like Hazuki, maybe I can get to know more people at the school. It's worth a shot.


End file.
